


Penalty

by hoshatree (marchmain)



Series: NCT Flash Fics [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Football | Soccer, M/M, Surprise Kissing, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchmain/pseuds/hoshatree
Summary: Hansol never expects people to talk to him, let alone kiss him.





	Penalty

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts_II](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts_II) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> After scoring the decisive goal, Yuta kisses their goalkeeper, Hansol in the heat of the moment.

There were sometimes days when Hansol would go all day without speaking to anyone. On the balance of things, those were the _good_ days. The alternative was being yelled and cursed at, and he knew that would be his fate as he walked over the bridge to the soccer field.

Hansol had been on the soccer draft all semester but he rarely got picked for games. Being on the soccer team was a good way to fool his mother into thinking he actually had friends, when in reality he was an outcast with a funny accent and an awkward shyness, and he hated being picked for games. His heart fell when he saw his name on the board.

The school team was on a winning streak and they were one game off playing in the finals. The goalkeeper had been injured the previous week and Hansol was the only other goalie on the draft. If they lost this game he would be the one to blame, and the one to cop the punishment. He walked to the oval like a prisoner facing execution.

* * *

Before the game, the team (excluding Hansol) gathered around in a huddle and the captain spoke. "The opposition is second on the ladder and unbeaten in the last three games. The bad news is that they have that crazy Japanese guy, but the good news is he's their only good player. Mark him, get him carded, take him out if you must!"

* * *

Five minutes into the game the "crazy Japanese guy" scored a goal. At least Hansol guessed it was him, since he ran around with his shirt pulled over his head as Hansol picked himself up from the mud. One of the fullbacks kicked him in the shoe. "What kind of save do you call that, idiot?"

Ten minutes later the game was set at one-all, somewhat to Hansol's relief. He now defended the goal like his life depended on it (it probably did) and just hoped his team would score another goal. Anything to avoid the dreaded penalty shoot out.

Alas, he was not in luck. For the rest of the game his teammates picked up only yellow cards, no goals. At the end of the last half the umpire called for penalty shoot outs.

* * *

Penalty shoot outs always made Hansol sick to his feet. His hands were shaking as the first shooter came in, and he dived the wrong way. The opposition cheered as his teammates hissed in anger.

He saved the next one, but missed the next three. The score was now 2-4 so the next shot could be the decider. Hansol walked shakily towards the goal and then turned to face the shooter.

Ah, dammit, it was _him!_ And he was smiling at Hansol with bright and straight teeth, not a smug or intimidating smile, but a friendly and affectionate smile that put Hansol at ease. But perhaps that was the point - as soon as he kicked the ball, Hansol was so dazzled that he fell to his knees - a pathetic excuse for a save, even by his standards. He heard the cheers of the winning team, and the groans of his teammates, but all that was blocked out when the shooter ran straight towards him, pulled him up to his feet and kissed him on the mouth.

The ref blew the whistle harshly and came to break them apart. Hansol wiped his lips with the back of his shaking hand as he watched the guy run back to his team.

* * *

Hansol tried to avoid eye contact with his team as he made his way back to the change room. But they were out of the finals and it was all his fault; they wouldn't let him go so easily. As soon as he entered they dropped their bags and circled around him. The captain stepped forward, and stood so close that Hansol could hear his breathing.

Then he said, quietly: "That was sexual harassment, what he did to you. If you report it, he could be banned for a _whole_ season."

Hansol nodded dumbly, and then one by one they picked up their bags and left. Exhausted, Hansol breathed a sigh of relief when they were all gone. He started to pull off his shin guards, only to be interrupted by a voice at the door.

"Hey - well played today!"

He looked up to see the Japanese guy - the one who had kissed him - leaning on the door, his bag on his shoulder. "Seriously, you made some good saves. You were unlucky on the last one, don't feel too bad about it. My name is Yuta, by the way."

"Oh right... Hansol."

"Anyway, I came to apologise. The way I acted was so inappropriate. I guess I just got excited, and it was so cute the way you dropped down like that--" He laughed, then quickly became serious. "But it was wrong of me."

Hansol nodded as he watched Yuta speak. In the back of his mind he thought, _he has a funny accent too._

After a pause, he said. "It's okay. You don't need to apologise."

Yuta sighed and then he laughed. "That's good. Because I'm not actually sorry."

"That's good," Hansol repeated softly. He probably should be angry. It was humiliating to be assaulted like that after losing the game, but Yuta's kiss was like his smile, and his voice now; full of warmth and affection that Hansol wasn't used to receiving. He couldn't help but smile to himself as he untied his shoes.

When looked up Yuta was still there, leaning on the door with his arms folded.

"Why are you still here?"

"Waiting for you to hurry up," he said flatly, as if that should have been obvious.

"Why?"

"Because I'm hungry!"

"Oh, sorry. Wait... you mean you want to eat with me?"

Yuta shrugged. "Of course, why not? Everyone else is gone."

Hansol quickly replaced his shoes. Yuta held his hand out with a wide smile.

"You're funny," he said.

You're crazy, Hansol thought, but he took his hand anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on twitter @HoshaTree


End file.
